Unsung
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander the Unsung Hero of Sunnydale begins a new Journey
1. Chapter 1

Unsung  
By 

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Buffy this is just my take on some random thoughts in my head.

The Doctor smiled as he held the baby in her arms.

"Mr. Linderman we are ready."

The Baby was laid out on the table as a Nurse rolled in a tray. Resting on the tray was a vial of blood marked P. Petrelli and the second was a vial of a red serum that seemed to be glowing.

Behind a window stood Daniel Linderman.

"Very good Dr. Thorn. You're sure that by mixing the Formula with the blood sample we can copy the abilities of the donor."

"Yes Sir we are positive that we will be able to copy powers with this procedure."

"Very Well Dr. Begin." Linderman told Dr. Thorn over the intercom.

Linderman turned to the man next to him.

"When they finish wipe them clean of this Maury this remains hidden I want this child keep secret from the others."

Maury Parkman smiled.

"You got it boss. Have you given any thoughts to a name for the baby before we send him to foster parents in Sunnydale?"

Linderman smiled. "Our little conqueror? Name him Alexander."

Xander Harris sat on the bus to the Zoo. Little did he know that this day was going to change the way his life was going to unfold.

"I love field trips nothing like spending the school day outside of class." Smiled Xander as Willow sat next to him.

"It is nice to get out of the school every once and a while." Willow agreed half heartedly.

Buffy looked over at her to friends and smiled for a while today she got to be a normal girl.

As the students got off the bus Xander looked at man carrying a boy it was if he could sense something was different about them.

The Boy cried as his balloon slipped out of his hands.

Xander's hand shot out grabbing the small lanyard and handing it back to the boy.

"Here you go." Smiled Xander as he handed the balloon back to the boy.

The little boy beamed at Xander.

"Thank you." Smiled the boy's father as the headed back to the parking lot.

"Hank yu." Waved the boy.

Xander smiled and waved back it was nice to help people.

As they began the tour thru the Zoo Xander felt odd as if something was changing in him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling it. I was just odd it felt like this was going to be different from this point on.

"You ok Xan?" asked Willow as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm fine Will just having this really odd feeling. Like something has changed and damned if I know what." Xander answered.

"What do you mean Xander?" asked Willow almost frightened at what his answer would be.

"I feel like there is something out there just over the horizon and it has something to do with my destiny. I think things are going to change and soon." He admitted. Willow's stomach churned as she processed what Xander said.

Xander stumbled forward as a man ran into him. Willow caught him as he lurched forward.

Xander spun around and saw the man was running from a lion that had some how gotten loose.

"HOLY SHIT." Xander yelled.

"Willow RUN."

Willow took off with Xander hot on her heels.

Xander glanced back so see the lion was gaining. Xander's heart pounded in his ears as his world changed.

Xander suddenly became aware of everything around him as an image of golden graphics swirled across everything that could be of use to him. The objects the graphics swirled around glowed. Xander knew what he had to do.

Bolting ahead of Willow Xander jumped on to a garbage can and kicked off the lid jumping up higher grabbing a banner that hung from two light posts.

The banner ripped under his weight causing him to swing like Tarzan. Xander swung hard building up force his swing ended when he feet connected with a statue of an Ape that was directing people to the primate house. The statue toppled over slamming to the grounded where it covered the lion knocking it cold and pinning it to the ground.

Xander landed feet first onto the hard concrete not believing what the hell just happened.

"Jesus H. Christ." Muttered Willow as she stared in shock at what Xander had done.

Xander nodded dumbly as he saw Principal Flute and a group of students and zoo keepers running towards them.

As the assembled group praised Xander. Further down the path a group of 5 students looked on a green tint in there yes.

"That on will be my mate." Smirked Harmony Kendal.

"Nice Choice Alpha." Smiled Tor.

"Letting loose that big cat was a great way to test them." Laughed Kyle. The others joining in on the Hyena cackle.

Xander sat in the library. He was hiding from the school. Over the day he had been hail a hero. He was given a 10,000 dollar reward by the Mayor. Hell ever his drunk of a Father sobered up long enough to have his picture taken with Xander and the Mayor. His dad even told Xander he was proud of him.

But underneath all of this he was scared. This strange ability can come forth and now he kept seeing pattern and probabilities where ever he looked. He could look at a card game and see the most likely winner. His mind was showing him the Mathematics of how the world worked.

And while the money making potential of this was astonishing. It was scaring the hell out of him.

"Xander." A cultured British voice shocking him out of his musings.

"G-man you scared the hell out of me." Xander moaned.

"Why are you hiding in here? You're a Hero my boy why don't you go out and enjoy it while it lasts?" Giles smiled.

Xander gave Giles a sad smile. "I'm hiding because they would ask me how I was able to stop that lion and what am I gonna tell them. I can't tell the truth that I saw the possible outcomes in my head and acted on the one most likely to be a success."

Giles eyes widened.

"You saw the possible outcomes?"

Xander nodded. "I remember running then I suddenly became aware of everything around me and I saw the different ways they could be used and I acted to make use of the objects around me to make the outcome of what was going on be the one I wanted." Xander explained as best as he could.

Giles was awe struck.

"Xander could be something very useful."

"You think Giles. I'm kinda freaking out about this."

Giles smiled.

"Yes Xander I think so if you can train yourself to use this ability it would let you see the best way to fight someone

"Well then let's get training." Smiled Xander.

Unsung Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins.

Disclaimer: Heroes and Buffy do not belong to me.

Xander groaned as his back hit the practice mats once again. For past 3 days. He and Buffy had been training.

"Let's get training me and my big mouth." Xander groaned as he sat up.

Giles smiled as he looked on at Buffy and Xander spar. Xander's new found ability to see the probabilities of events had allowed him to dissect Buffy's movements by watching her train but he seemed unable to use his ability in the way he had the day before at the zoo.

Xander turned toward the Skylight and stared for a moment he had the feeling that someone was watching him.

"You ok then Xander?" asked a smirking Buffy as she extended her hand to help up her friend.

"Just the old male pride is hurt Buffy." Xander smiled as he was dragged to his feet by her super strength.

Buffy smiled she was having fun with Xander. More fun then she realized.

Xander winked at Buffy and smiled. "Thank you for helping me with Buff it means a lot."

"It nice to not be the only one with a secret for a change." Buffy admitted as she gave Xander a quick hug.

"Thanks for making me feel like I'm not such a freak Xander."

Xander rolled his eyes. "No one who knows you ahs ever thought you were a freak Buffy." Xander told her.

"Hey guys I think I found something." Willow's voice came from the computer bank across the Library.

Buffy and Xander jumped apart like that had been shocked at Willow's voice.

"What did you find Willow?" Asked Giles as he rounded the computer bank.

Buffy and Xander quickly following behind him.

" ofEvolutionandhehastheorizedthathumanmaybegintodevelopsuperhumanabilitiesMaybe Xanderisoneofthesepeople. Willow babbled out excited about what she found.

"What?" asked Giles and Buffy?

"And cue the X-men theme." Muttered Xander.

"What did she say?" came the stereo reply of Buffy and Giles.

"Cut that out Giles." Snapped Buffy.

"The gist is there is a Doctor in India thinks Humans are being born with super human powers and I maybe one of these said people. A literal Mutant." Xander translated.

"That's what I said" Willow answered once she caught her breath. "Plus he just published about book about his theory. I ordered a copy for the Library." Willow smiled.

Giles glanced at his watch.

"We had best end here for now as your free period is almost up and I believe you have P.E. next period." Giles smiled. For once he was not the one being hit by Buffy.

Xander groaned as the hot water of the shower. After training with Buffy and the intense Dodgeball game. His muscles ached.

Xander was glad Lunch was next he needed a break.

The slam of the locker room door shocked Xander back to reality. As he dried off he saw he was the last one left in the locker room.

Something was off about this. This wasn't right there was something at play here.

"Hello Xander" came a silky voice that seemed like it was trying to be seductive.

Xander gulped as he turned around.

Xander turned and saw a sight beyond anything he would've ever believed possible in this school.

Harmony Kendall stood not three feet from him. Dressed for seduction.

She stood in black high heels thigh high black silk stockings. A barely there red thong and a strapless red bra

Xander's eyes bulged as he saw her.

"I thought the Hero deserved a reward." She smirked as she closed the distance to Xander and began to try and taste tonsils.

The probabilities shot thru Xander's head. The 2 highest being one. She was trying to increase her social standing by bedding the local Hero first. The second one was that she was acting under the control of an outside force.

As he felt her remove the towel from his body. The odds on the second option rose dramatically.

Xander's mind accelerated and the golden graphics appeared once again and swirl around the locker room. Xander knew what he had to do.

Harmony's smirk grew as she felt Xander grab her waist jumping up she wrapped her legs around him and started to grind against him. Xander began lowering her to the ground as Harmony grabbed one of his hands and forced it under her bra.

As they neared the ground Xander shifted and slammed Harmony's head against the wooden bench he had been lowering her too.

Making she was out cold Xander grabbed his clothes and got dressed before dragging Harmony over to the equipment locker and grabbing a couple of jump ropes to tie her up.

"Dear Penthouse I'd never believe it if it hadn't happened to me." Growled Xander as he dragged Harmony toward the back doors of the gym which would let him move her to the library unseen thru the back entrance Angel liked to use.

Rupert Giles believe he was capable to deal with anything The Hellmouth could throw at him. But that thought was quickly proven wrong when he saw Xander Harris dragging a bound woman into the library's rear entrance.

"I say Xander what's going on?" Giles demanded.

"Something is controlling Harmony Giles. She just tried to seduce me in the locker room."

Giles looked at the young lady and taking into account her current attire decided that Xander was most likely correct.

"What did you do to her Xander?" Giles asked as he helped the young man move Harmony into the book cage.

"I knocked her head against one of the benches in the locker room. I needed to do something fast so what ever was controlling her couldn't react." Xander explained.

"Sound thinking my boy. I know a minor spell that will allow us to see what is controlling her." Giles walked into his office to gather what he needed for his spell.

Xander closed his eyes and leaned against the book cage. This day was taking more out of him then he ever imagined.

Giles returned with a small bowl and a pouch of herbs and a bottle of water.

"Reveal to me that which controls this body." Giles whispered as he poured the herbs into the bowl then poured water over the herbs.

Xander was amazed as a blue fire shot out of the bowl and red smoke followed. The smoke drifted over Harmony and then began changing from a smoke cloud to an animal shape.

"Good Lord. A primal spirit." Giles gasped.

"And that means what for those of us in the intellectual cheap seats?"

"The Spirit that is controlling Ms. Kendall is an animal spirit. While it is controlling her she is quite literally an Animal in Human form."

"How does something like this happen Giles?"

Giles began polishing his glasses. "Normally a ritual is done in front of the animal you want to join with."

"So how did Harmony get possessed?"

"I don't know the only way that would happen is if the person doing the ritual did it incorrectly and left the charged spell in place and Ms. Kendall completed it correctly without knowing it."

Xander rolled his eyes. Then froze in place as he remembered something from the day at the Zoo.

"Giles at the Zoo Harmony was hanging around with a group of kids. I can't remember who I saw them after the Lion got loose I just thought it was odd that she was with them instead of the Cordettes. There could be more then one student that is being controlled by a Primal Spirit."

"Oh my." Was all Giles could respond with.

"I'll go get Buffy and Willow. You get your books and start researching. We need to find the one who are possessed and fast."

With that Xander ran in search of the Scooby Girls as this could prove to be bad in a big way.

"What are you students doing?" came the shocked voice of Principal Flutey.

Xander groaned was no way that this couldn't be connected to Harmony.

Xander ran to Flutey's office and saw them ready to pounce on Flutey.

"Hey Assholes leave him alone." Xander yelled.

The 4 assailants turned to Xander.

"Flutey run." Xander yelled as he sucker punched Kyle and ran back towards the library.

The four Primal students chasing after him.

Xander ran thru the halls as the four Man-imals chased him. The scent harmony left on him drawing them after him to find their missing Alpha.

Kyle grabbed him Xander reached the door. With no other option Xander slammed the door into Kyle's head. Stunning her and dropping her to the ground like a bad habit with a spin kick to the head.

Xander ran into the library and yelled. "I found them Giles and boy are they pissed."

As the other three burst in thru door. The stopped dead as Harmony now away screamed from the Cage.

"Get me out of here."

The pack wasted no time in freeing their Alpha. Ripping off the door to the book cage and freeing Harmony.

Harmony stalked out of the cage. Smirking at Xander.

"I like you foreplay lover. See you soon."

Xander watched in Horror as the pack ran out the back entrance.

"Giles where are you?" Xander looked around the library and came on a sight that chilled him to the bone.

Rupert Giles Librarian and Watcher was laying in the book cage. Bleeding and hurt among the books and broken jump ropes.

"NO." Xander yelled as he ran to Giles frantically checking for a pulse as he used pulled off his shirt to keep pressure on the wounds on Giles arms. Xander was shocked to see they were bite wounds.

The doors to the library flew open as Principal Flutey lead several police officers into the Library.

"Alexander are you in here are you all right." Flutey yelled to the young man who saved him.

"Over here quick call an ambulance Dr. Giles is hurt bad." Xander yelled for help as he tried to keep his friend from bleeding.

Xander slummed in the chair in the Hospital waiting room. He had gone with Giles to the Hospital Willow was at the Library trying to find anything she could on Primal Spirits and how to exorcise them. While Buffy had gone in search of the Pack to keep them from hurting anyone else.

Xander's eyes fluttered as sleep claimed him. The events of the past few days drained him.

As he slept Xander was about to be to have a nasty shock.

As his eyes opened he founds himself in a cave with a Hyena in front of him.

"Gah where the hell am I?" Yelled Xander as he saw where he was.

"We are in you mind pup. We need to talk." Growled the Hyena.

Unsung part 3

By 

Disclaimer: See Part 1

"If this is my mind what the hell are you doing here?" Yelled Xander.

"Well pup I'm here because you proved Stronger then the Alpha by knocking her out and when you beat that other weakling I was inhabiting I jumped to you and became an Alpha spirit. The only problem is you're not human so we can't join together and until someone beats you I'm stuck here." Snarled the spirit.

"Great so where does that leave us?"

"I'm offering a deal pup. I'll protect your mind for any outside invasions and in return you don't try to get rid of me and I'll go when we find away to get me out of your head with out hurting either of us?"

"Since your stuck here I guess we have a deal."

The Hyena raised its paw to offer a shake. Xander shook the paw with a smile.

"You mention one dog trick you're going to spend the next 6 months knowing what's it's like to be prey." Snarled the Hyena.

A Dr. woke Xander with a gentle nudge.

"Mr. Harris you were waiting on word on Mr. Giles?"

"Yes Dr. how is he?"

"Truthfully he is lucky to be alive. You saved his life young man if you hadn't did what you did I'm afraid he wouldn't have made it son." The Doctor rested his hand on Xander's shoulder.

Inside Xander didn't feel like a hero he felt like a complete asshole that he had left Giles alone with Harmony tied up. He didn't realize that the primal spirit gave her super strength. It was his fault Giles almost died.

"Mr. Giles is awake and asking to see you."

Rupert Giles hurt. They had told him he had been attacked by a wild dog. But in truth he had been attack by a feral student. One he was dumb enough to turn his back on when he went into the book cage to get a book.

If not for Xander he would've died. A very sobering thought to say the least.

Giles smiled as Xander walked in the door.

"Xander. Thank you for what you did my boy. I owe you my life." Giles told him as Xander shifted nervously next to his bed.

"I'm sorry Giles I never should've left you alone with Harmony it's my fault you almost died." Xander told him the sorrow in his voice

"Xander that's not true." Giles told him in a firm voice.

"You had her tied up knocked out and locked up. I was careless in not checking her before I went into the cage it was my own carelessness that got me hurt you saved me and for that I will be forever in your debt."

Xander managed to drag his eyes off his sneakers to look Giles in the yes and see that he meant every word he just said.

"I guess so Giles."

Giles smiled and nodded.

"You best get back to the library. They won't release me till tomorrow and I think we can't let those students run loose so it going to fall to you Willow and Buffy. Please Xander be careful, But stop them."

Xander nodded.

"Rest up G-man we got you covered on this one but hurry back." Smiled Xander as he left the room.

As Xander left the Hospital he didn't notice the black Ford Taurus that was following him.

"Alright Mr. Linderman we have the Target located. We will follow him and once we get him alone we'll take him to Dr. Walsh at the Campus base." One of the men spoke into a Cell phone.

The Man smiled as he close the phone and then reopened it and dialed another number.

"Mr. Petrelli this is Maury Parkman. It seems that Linderman's project is developing nicely I'll forward all information to Pinehurst and I'll send the edited file and bogus tracking data to Primatech as per your orders once Walsh has finished her exam."

Xander's walk back to the library was filled with his mind generating the most likely actions and locations of Harmony and her pack.

When Xander finally made it back to the library Willow was there studying one of Giles books as quick as she could trying to find information on Primal Spirits.

Willow smiled as Xander entered the Library. Word had passed thru the school that Alexander "Xander" Harris was once again a real life hero. Saving Flutey from a Gang and Saving Giles life after he had been attacked by a wild dog. He had been elevated from the depths of the Sunnydale High food chain from King Cretin and Loser to Hero and Full Boyfriend Material. Any girl in Sunnydale High could now date Xander and not be looked down on. If the Queen of the School Cordelia Chase descended from her throne and claimed Xander as her boyfriend. It was completely acceptable now.

That fact alone had Willow worried. Her Xander was now a target for other girls. Up till now she had him all to herself. Now she may have to fight for him.

Xander smiled at Willow. Giles had told him that it wasn't his fault he was hurt, it meant a lot to him that Giles cared about him like that when his own family didn't.

"How's Giles Xander?" Willow asked the concern evident on her face.

"He's tough he is gonna be fine." Xander told her firmly so she would believe him.

"That's good. I'm not having any luck so far in trying to find our feral students."

Xander smiled that Willow didn't know about Harmony's attempt to seduce him or the fact the Harmony set the Lion loose in the zoo.

"Any news from the Buffster on tracking them down?" Xander asked.

"Yes she has had no luck at all and it's pissing her off." Came a whine from the stacks.

Xander smiled at Buffy's whine it made him feel like things were almost normal.

'Hey pup the pack is heading toward your house.' The spirit in his head warned him.

"Buffy we gotta I think I have an idea where they may go." Xander told the slayer suddenly very worried.

"Where Xan?" Buffy asked scared because she knew Xander maybe right because of his new powers.

"My house." Xander whispered as he ran to Giles office and grabbed a Battle Axe Giles kept in there for when they needed something bigger then a sword.

Buffy and Xander ran from the library as if the hounds of hell were on their heels.

Xander's only thoughts were he had to reach his house. He had to protect his Mother.

He moved thru the streets of Sunnydale the passive affects of his powers showing him every shortcut one could've imagined. As he reached his street his fear grew it was too quiet.

'Pack maybe planning an ambush cub.' The Alpha spirit in him warned him.

Xander swung the axe into a defensive stance as Buffy came running up behind him.

"Why'd you stop Xander?" asked Buffy worried about what was going on.

"This might be a trap Buff it feels wrong." Xander whispered as his eyes shifted looking for any hint of the pack.

Buffy's Slayer senses started working over time as she tried to find the pack as well.

Slowly the Teenaged Demon Hunters moved toward Xander's house hoping they would find Xander's family say and sound and that they had beaten the pack there but it was not looking good.

The silence inside the house was not encouraging. Venturing inside they moved quietly moving first into the living room. The living room was quiet it the TV was off and cool.

They moved quietly and quickly thru the first floor of the house. In the kitchen they found something.

Laying on the floor was Xander's father. The old drunk's throat had been torn out his blood had stopped flowing not long before.

"Mom." Xander yelled as he raced up the stairs.

Buffy called 911 the Sunnydale cops may make the Keystone Cops look like Sherlock Holmes but this needed to be reported.

"Mom." Xander called out again as he moved thru the house trying to find his mother.

As he checked every room he found nothing. Only his parent's room and his room remained.

Checking his parents' room he found it empty,

Finally the only room left was his knocking the door open he found the no trace of his mother. He stopped as he found a package on his bed.

Tearing the package open he found several pictures of Harmony ranging from Seductive to pornographic and a note.

"Dear Lover,

Hope you enjoy the pictures. I have your Mother if you want her back. Come to Roof of the School tonight at Midnight. When we meet you will give yourself to me if you want your mother to keep breathing. Show up alone and on-time or mommy dies.

XOXO"

Xander was beyond pissed. The bitch had taken his Mother. While he considered his father to be a waste of space he loved his mother and he often took a beating from his old man to spare his mother one.

It was now personal and the pack had just pushed the wrong Scooby too far.

Buffy entered the room. Telling Xander the cops would be there shortly and they were to wait for them.

Xander sat in his living room as the Cops questioned him.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You and your girlfriend come over to grab some books to meet your friend for a study group. You found your old man on the kitchen floor. His throat torn out and then you went room to room looking for you mother. You didn't find her or any sign of an intruder?" Rambled Detective Stern.

"Yes Sir." Xander answered looking like he was on the verge of tears.

Buffy snuggling up to him playing the role of the concerned Girlfriend to the hilt.

"Alright son. We're finished here we'll be in touch soon we have you're contact info and can reach you at The Summers. We will find the animal that did this Alexander the Mayor wants you to know the town will take care of you. You protected the people of this town from that Lion and that gang it's this town's turn to protect you." Stern told him firmly.

Xander nodded as the Crime Scene and Medical Examiner's Office ran packed up and left retreating from the setting sun.

Once the cops were gone Buffy looked at Xander.

"How did you know they would buy that Xander?'

Xander tapped his head. "I ran the probabilities. This is personal and the cops are not equipped to handle Hyena possessed students."

"It's up to us." Buffy whispered.

'No it's up to me.' Xander thought.

Unsung Part 4

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Xander walked thru the town a look of determination on his face. After the cops life his house Willow called with a lead. The Zoo Keeper at the Sunnydale Zoo had been the one to bring the Hyenas to Sunnydale also he according to Willow had been buy magical ritual items at the Magic Box the Local Occult shop.

Xander and Buffy were on there way to pay him a little visit. As they reached his office door Xander could hear someone chanting.

Finding the door locked Xander stepped aside as Buffy kicked the door in.

The pair were shocked when they found the Zoo Keeper or what remained of him on the office floor it seemed the Pack had been here and they had been hungry.

Buffy looked at the sight in horror the Man had been eaten alive.

"Well that's a dead end." Xander spoke as he took a step to the right avoiding the Slayer elbow that came flying at him.

"That's bad even for you Xander." Gripped Buffy.

"It helps break the tension." Xander told her as he started looking around the office of any information on how to stop the Pack.

Buffy could only stare at the bloody remains in front of her.

"Eureka." Smiled Xander.

"What did you find Xan?" Buffy asked moving around the gore of the Zoo Keeper.

Xander smiled as he held up a book.

"The Idiot's Guide to Magic" Buffy read as she rolled her eyes. Xander smiled as he went back to searching the office for anything of use.

"Xander I think I got something." Buffy said as she passed a book over to him.

Xander looked over and found what looked to be a spell diagram.

"Let get this back to Willow she can work this out." Smiled Buffy as she closed the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsung Part 4

Disclaimer: See Part 1

Xander walked thru the town a look of determination on his face. After the cops left his house Willow called with a lead. The Zoo Keeper at the Sunnydale Zoo had been the one to bring the Hyenas to Sunnydale also he according to Willow had been buy magical ritual items at the Magic Box the Local Occult shop.

Xander and Buffy were on their way to pay him a little visit. As they reached his office door Xander could hear someone chanting.

Finding the door locked Xander stepped aside as Buffy kicked the door in.

The pair were shocked when they found the Zoo Keeper or what remained of him on the office floor it seemed the Pack had been here and they had been hungry.

Buffy looked at the sight in horror the Man had been eaten alive.

"Well that's a dead end." Xander spoke as he took a step to the right avoiding the Slayer elbow that came flying at him.

"That's bad even for you Xander." Gripped Buffy.

"It helps break the tension." Xander told her as he started looking around the office of any information on how to stop the Pack. Pressing stop on the cassette recorder that the chanting was coming from Xander picked up a book and began skimming it.

Buffy could only stare at the bloody remains in front of her.

"Eureka." Smiled Xander.

"What did you find Xan?" Buffy asked moving around the gore of the Zoo Keeper.

Xander smiled as he held up a book.

"The Idiot's Guide to Magic" Buffy read as she rolled her eyes. Xander smiled as he went back to searching the office for anything of use.

"Xander I think I got something." Buffy said as she passed a book over to him.

Xander looked over and found what looked to be a spell diagram.

"Let get this back to Willow she can work this out." Smiled Buffy as she closed the book.

Xander and Buffy returned to the library. Books in hand.

Willow enveloped Xander in a hug as he walked in.

"I'm so sorry Xander." Willow whispered having heard about his parents.

Xander accepted the hug and held Willow for a minute.

"Thanks Wills."

"We need your help Willow. This note book has the spell that put the Hyena Spirits into Harmony and the others. We need to find a way to reverse it." Buffy told her as she watched Willow try and squeeze Xander as hard as she could.

Willow let go of Xander and took the book.

"I'll get started." Willow told them as she headed into the book cage.

Xander glanced at his watch. "No Pressure Wills but Harmony wants to meet on the roof in 4 hrs so we need something soon."

Willow nodded and began pulling books from the shelves.

Buffy followed her into the cage and began preparing weapons.

Xander walked over to Giles office.

Xander opened the bottom draw to Giles desk and pulled out a small strong box.

Opening the box Xander pulled out a pistol that Giles had shown him once. It had belonged to an American Soldier that saved his Father's life during World War II.

Xander carefully loaded the gun and tucked into the waistband of his pants letting his shirt cover it.

"Xander you Ok?" Buffy asked as she walked up to the office.

"Yeah Buff just taking a minute. My Dad is dead my Mom has been Kidnapped and it's taking every bit of Control I have not to running thru this town to find her." Xander lied.

Buffy walked up and hugged him. "I get that if anyone hurt my mom I'd want to find them too." Buffy whispered

Buffy looked up into Xander's eyes and saw something she never saw there before a fire and a hardness that was very attractive to her and the Slayer spirit in her.

"Thank you Buffy." He whispered as Buffy leaned up and softly kissed him.

The pair stood there for a moment as they both deepened the kiss.

"Guys I found something." Shouted Willow.

The pair broke apart with a start Buffy walked out with word but a blush growing on her face.

Xander just rolled his eyes. "You have a warped sense of humor you know that." He spoke toward the heavens.

Xander walked out after Buffy and found Willow at the main table on her laptop.

"What do we have Willow?" Xander asked his eyes avoiding Buffy.

Willow smiled at him. "While normally people who are joined with primal spirits can't be separated except by combat. Since they were unknowingly joined we can use a potion to separate them. All we need is a few things from the local magic shop the science lab and the cafeteria and we can make enough to free most of the Pack the downside is the Alpha still has to be beaten in combat after the potion hits her."

"So I have to fight Harmony?" Buffy smiled.

Xander smiled. "Let's go shopping."

With an hour to go before the meeting the Scoobies stood in Xander's Kitchen Mixing up the potion that would remove the pack from the fight and bring this fight down to a one on one.

Buffy smiled at Xander as he mixed a bowl of salt into her mixture of silver nitrate eye of newt and skin of boomslang.

Willow bottle the potion in several vials so they could hit the Pack with the potion and eliminate most of the threat.

Xander moved to the den and grabbed a bandoleer his Dad used for hunting and loaded the potions into as well as grabbing a hunting knife.

"Let's go we need to get my Mother back." Xander growled.

The Scoobies stood at the Entrance to the School.

"Buffy you and Willow go to the Library and go to the roof thru the fire escape in the back I'm gonna go thru the front like they want." Xander told her firmly.

"Xander you can't be serious." Willow whispered.

"As a Heart Attack Willow. I need you two to get my mom out of here and to safety. Will deal with the Pack long enough for Buffy to get back here and kick Harmony's ass."

Buffy snarled as she hated the fact Xander was right but she understood after all it was his Mother on the line.

"He's right Willow he has to go up alone." She told Willow.

"I'll be fine Willow I promise." Xander told her softly before he started toward the main stair case and the roof access.

Buffy and Willow made their way to the Library.

Once he saw that they were on their way Xander stopped and closed his eyes.

"Yo Alpha any insight you care to give?"

"Don't trust what you see if you only see one then they are all there be ready for an ambush. I'll watch your back." The Alpha smiled.

Xander opened his eyes and felt a tingle in the back of his head which he could tell was the Hyena.

Xander made his way to the roof slowly checking for any hint of attack.

Reaching the roof door Xander kicked it open loudly announcing his arrival.

"HARMONY." He yelled.

Across the roof out of the shadows stepped out Harmony.

"Hello Lover glad you decided to join me." Smile Harmony.

"Harmony I wouldn't fuck you with a stolen dick." Xander told her firmly.

Harmony snarled and charged him.

Xander smiled as the world turned blue and the gold graphics entered his vision.

His ability was kicking in as he had planned.

Xander scanned all the remaining members of the pack waiting in the shadows, the lay out of the roof the potion vials he carried his knife and the gun in his waist band.

The graphics swirled and highlighted what he needed and a plan formed.

Xander smiled it was time to act. Breaking into a run Xander ducked and slide under Harmony as she flew threw to the air. Drawing two vials Xander flung them thru the slamming them in a wall where they shatter the potion hitting 2 of the pack. Sending them screaming to the ground as the primal spirit were pulled from their bodies and sent back to the spirit world.

'Two down, now where's mom' Thought Xander.

"Xander we got her." Yelled Buffy as looked over and saw Buffy and Willow pulling his mom out of a storage locker near the fire escape.

Xander nodded and rolled as Harmony and Tor the last member of the pack tried to stomp him.

Pulling another vial Xander jumped up slamming the vial into Tor's head. Sending the Hyena spirit to the spirit world and Tor crumbling to the ground.

Xander spun around only to catch Harmony's fist in his jaw. Looking up Xander saw her eyes were glowing green.

"You Destroyed my Pack." The Hyena spirit causing her voice to reverberate.

"Oh Shit." Groaned Xander

"Heads up Bitch." Yelled Buffy as she steamrolled Harmony.

Xander groaned as he pulled the knife from his boot.

The Graphics began appearing again a new plan formed as Harmony slammed Buffy into a wall and began choking her.

"I smell him on you Bitch he is my mate." Snarled Harmony as she used her Hyena strength to try and crush Buffy's throat.

Yanking the Bandoleer from under his jacket Xander flung it into the air pulling out Giles gun Xander shot the vials of potion causing the potion to rain down on Harmony and Buffy.

"Grr." Growled Harmony as the Alpha spirit felt part of its link to the host break.

Buffy slumped to the ground as Harmony turned her attention to Xander.

Xander pulled the knife up and threw it right at Harmony as hard as he could. The knife flipped end over end until the butt of the knife slammed into her head knocking her cold.

"Holy shit." Coughed Buffy as she stood up.

"I know I amazed that worked." Xander told her.

The sound of police cars shattered the quiet moment.

"Cops?" asked Buffy.

"After dark?" asked Xander.

"What the hell?" both asked? The part walked over to the edge of the roof to see the grouping of squad cars pulling up to the school as Willow and his mother waved sheepishly from the group looking up him.

Unsung part 5

By

Disclaimer: See part 1

Xander rolled eyes as Detective Stern and the Mayor presented him to the key to Sunnydale.

He never really went in for this kind of public thank you because it seemed wrong.

He didn't start helping people for the thanks he did it because it was the right thing do.

Mrs. Summers sat snapping pictures of the ceremony as Buffy and Willow sat next to her acting as nurses to Giles whose gaze said one thing to Xander. 'GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE.'

As the ceremony end Xander smiled. He was free.

Or so he thought. Maury Parkman and his partner sat in a van just down the street following him to grab Xander for tagging and tracking but also for Maury to plan a hidden command in his brain that would lead him to Arthur Petrelli and Pinehurst when the time was right.

Xander's mental musing were cut short when he felt something tingle in the back of his head almost as if he was being watched.

The Van sped up and screeched to a halt as the door swung open and Xander's head filled with static as if there was a speaker feedback in his head. His eyes barely open Xander saw a man much older than him grabbing his head in pain.

Xander blinked and found him in his mindscape.

Looking around Xander looked around and saw his mindscape looked like a T.V. on the blink.

"I haven't felt this bad since the last time I watched Videodrome." Mumbled Xander as he looked as the black and white snow that filed his mind.

"It seems that someone is trying to enter your mind pup." The hyena told him before it appeared to Vanish into the snow which faded away leaving Xander standing in a mental construction of the Library.

A few minutes later a bloody and mauled man came flying thru the doors to the library looking as if he had been worked over by a wood chipper.

The doors flew open a second in came the hyena and it appeared to be dragging a wagon loaded with file boxes.

"What the hell is this?" asked Xander.

The Hyena cackled. "All the useful information this telepath had. He also will allow me to leave you pup so be good I won't be around to help you again." The Hyena smirked at him then grabbed the telepath and dragged him back out the doors.

Xander blinked and was back on the Sunnydale Street just in time to see the van next to him speed off.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?" Xander yelled wondering what the hell had just happened to him.

Xander walked toward his home and his bed so he could lay down and try and figure out what was going on.

As Xander walked down the street he saw Mrs. Sarah Chase walking towards him towards the sports car just past him.

As she walked past him Xander heard her voice in head in his head. "I would so love to blow him."

Xander froze as she kept walking past when her voice entered his head again. "Alright he noticed me. I wonder if I could get him into a threesome with Aurora sometime." She giggled as she walked off.

Xander shook his head. 'No way no freaking wayI just heard that. I need to go home and lay down this is too much stress I'm hearing things.'

Once Xander reached his house he headed straight to bed. He needed to sleep finding out he had a super power then dealing with Harmony and the Pack

Xander's Body slept his mind was active going over the files the Hyena had left him.

"I don't fucking believe it." Xander yelled as he read the file this Murray Parkman had showed him the truth about his past. 1. He was adopted 2. He was some rich guy's science experiment and 3. And most importantly of all he didn't have one Power he was given the ability to copy any power he came into contact with.

Xander began tearing thru the box of Files in his mindscape to find some way of disproving what he just read. He wasn't some lab rat he was a human being.

"Bingo." Xander smirked as he found a file about a supposed hidden lab and jail under Sunnydale College. Once he saw there was no secret lab he could believe that all the files were a lie left by the Hyena to screw with him as payback for trapping him. Because the files couldn't be real they just couldn't.

Xander's eyes opened as he stared as the alarm clock on the night stand. 4pm he still had a few hours before Sundown and meeting the Scoobies at the library. He wanted to know. No he needed to know the truth.

The Sun headed toward the pacific as Xander walked thru the Commons of Sunnydale University heading for the building under construction.

Here he would discover whether or not he was a freak created in a lab or some fluke of evolution.

Tracing a pattern into the mortar of a brick wall Xander's hopes of a normal existence was dashed as an iron grate slid away and showed a spiral stairway that descended into the underground.

Xander growled as he realized the Hyena told him the truth. He was a walking talking Lab Rat.

Xander walked down the stairs moving slowly hiding in the shadows.

The Stairwell opened to a staging area. Xander felt a biting pain in his neck and his world turned black.

Xander woke up in a office on a couch. Keeping his eyes closed Xander listened to a female voice talking.

"He is here he entered the emergency entrance with Parkman's access. I want him prepped for marking and how long to get the Haitian here to wipe him."

Xander opened his eyes just enough to see a stun gun on the table.

"I'll have him wrapped and ready. Goodbye Arthur." Smiled Walsh and she hung up the phone.

Dr. Maggie Walsh turned back to the unmoving Xander. "You'll be quite a challenge Alexander."

"More then you know. "Xander's eyes snapped open and he jammed the stolen Stun gun in Dr. Walsh. Climbing off the couch Xander looked over the Dr. Stunned Body and began checking her pockets.

Pulling out a key card and wallet Xander opened the office door and went into hall.

Xander moved quietly thru the halls of the base Xander smiled as saw a map of the base on the wall.

Making his way thru the base Xander entered the room marked Agent Supply.

Xander smiled as he saw what was in the room.

Unsung part 6

By

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Heroes they belong to people in a higher tax bracket then I

Xander straightened the tie he put on as he slipped his stolen duffel bag over his shoulder. The bag loaded with a pair of laptops several guns and grenades and all the cash it would hold.

He was now armed he just needed a way out of here assuming he was still in Sunnydale.

'I really can't believe I got stuck feeding the freaks. Just cause I beat Parkman at darts' gripped someone mentally as he walked passed the storage room pushing a cart of something the wheels squeaking as he went down the hall.

Xander froze. 'Freaks maybe others like me?' Xander thought as quietly opened the door and followed the man as quickly as he could listening for the squeak.

Xander's face was set in stone as he moved thru the hallways trying to look like he belonged there and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Stopping just before a bend in the hallway Xander froze the squeak stopped.

"Ok freaks feeding time at the Zoo." Growled out the man with the cart.

Xander watched as he man swiped a key card into a reader and opened a heavy steal door.

Pushing the cart in Xander ran to the door sliding in behind the man.

"Come on freaks time for din din." Laughed the man.

"Come on Asshole nap time." Smiled Xander as he cold cocked the man with his stolen gun.

"Who are you?" asked a blonde man who was in the cell in front of him.

"Harry Houdini and you are?" asked Xander.

The man stuck his hand out the door. "I'm Adam. Adam Monroe." Xander smiled and shook Adam's hand.

"I'll have you out of there in a minute Adam. Do you know how many others are in this prison?"

"I think that there are 5 of us in here total." Adam answered as Xander was searching for keys in the pockets of the man he knocked out.

"Hey what's going on over there?" came a voice from another cell.

"A jailbreak Samson." Yelled Adam.

Xander smiled as he came up with the keys and unlocked Adam's cell.

"That was easy." Smiled Adam as the door swung open.

"Half of everything is luck Adam." Smiled Xander.

"And the other half Harry?" asked Adam and he reached down and pulled the downed agent's weapon from his holster.

An alarmed sound.

"Fate." Xander answered. "Cover the door Adam." Xander moved thru the prison unlocking the cells freeing the other 4 prisoners.

"Adam time to go." Xander yelled. Adam nodded and opened the Door to the prison wing and motioned for the others to follow.

Xander covered the rear as the group moved into the halls. Grabbing the duffel as they left the prison.

"Freeze." Yelled a voice up ahead as shotgun sounded and Adam was throw against wall. The lower part of his gut hitting the wall ahead of him as he took the full brunt of the blast.

Xander growled at the sight of Adam's body.

"Allow me." Samson snarled as he looked at Adam's body and the body flew thru the air hitting the men with the shotguns. "Run" Samson yelled as he followed Adam's body stopping only to grab a shotgun from the fallen Agents.

Xander ran hustling the other down the hall till them came to an elevator. Xander looked at the elevator.

"Can you open those doors?" He asked Samson.

"Easy." Samson told him as he made a gesture with his hands and the doors slammed open.

"Go for the Ladder and start climbing boys." Xander told the escapees who didn't need to be told twice.

Samson first up the ladder followed by a young man about 20 and a middle eastern man and lastly by a man who just smiled at Xander before jumping onto the wall itself and climbing up the smooth surface.

"Who brought Spider-man mused Xander as he started climbing the ladder.

The group climbed for there lives as they heard alarms going off and the shouting of the people trying to find them.

"Look out." yelled the Spider as an Elevator car came moving up the shift fast.

The group flattened themselves against the wall as the car flew past them.

"Get moving they will know where we went rather quickly so we need to get moving." The Middle Eastern man told them.

Xander nodded and the sound of yelling from down the shaft convinced them that moving was the right move.

"I can see the top of the shaft." Samson yelled as he picked up the pace.

"Fuck against the wall the car is coming back down." Yelled the Spider.

The car dropped down the shaft and stopped at the level they entered the shaft in.

"I think they know where we are." The young man said as the doors across from them slid open and a group of agents stood there with weapons drawn.

"Hi we'll get the next one." the young man smiled. As he threw out his hand and sent arcs of electricity at the agents electrocuting them thru there guns.

"Haul ass fellas." Xander yelled.

Samson reached the top of the shaft and began trying to force open a hatch on the top of the shaft.

"I need some help here." Samson yelled.

The Spider jumped on the ceiling and laid his back on the ceiling and used his feet to stomp the hatch as Samson used his telekinetic power to force the hatch open.

The hatch groaned as finally gave way under the combined assault and slowly opened.

The Spider scrambled thru the opening first follow quickly by the other escapees. Xander followed last and found himself in the faculty parking garage on the Sunnydale campus.

"Now what?" asked the young Lightning rod.

"Now we run dumb ass." Samson told him told him as he started running.

The others just nodded and took off in different directions.

Xander took off for Sunnydale high and his friends.

Willow paced the library she and the others had been worried when Xander didn't show up earlier.

For the past six hours Buffy had been working her way thru Sunnydale looking for him.

The doors burst open and Xander ran in to find himself enveloped in a hug by Willow.

"Xander." Willow yelled as she tried to squeeze the life out of him.

Giles came running out of his office at Willow's yell.

"Xander where have you been? We've been worried sick." Giles asked.

Xander smiled as he helped Willow back on to the ground and dropped his duffel bag moved to a chair and sat down.

"I've had a day you wouldn't believe." Xander told them as they sat down at the table with him.

"What happen Xander and what's with the suit?" asked Buffy as she came into the library.

Xander looked up at Buffy and lifted his duffel on to the table.

"After the ceremony this morning I had a strange encounter with a man who seemed to read minds and when he tried to read my mind. I copied his power. It seems there is a group that monitors people with super human abilities. They have been watching me. I also learned that my ability is to copy the powers of others like me. So not only do I see probabilities I can hear thought." Xander explained.

"Ok but what's with the suit?" asked Willow.

"I stole it to escape from the people watching me along with a bunch of there stuff in case I have to run." Xander told them firmly.

"What did you steal?" Giles asked .

Xander opened the duffel bag and began setting his stole items onto the table.

Xander's swag

7 Company Pistols

1 Shoulder Holster

6 Flash Bang Grenades

2 Company Laptops

500,000 Dollars in 100, 50 and 20 Dollar denominations

Three Prepared False Identity packs (Driver's Licenses, Passports, Social Security cards and pre-paid credit cards, Just add Photos.)

And One Black Suit

"Good Lord." Giles Exclaimed as he saw what Xander had taken from the base.

Buffy and Willow both went non-verbal at they watched Xander stack the cash on the table.

"In case I need to go on the lam I am set." Xander smiled enjoying the look on the girls faces.

Xander began packing his swag back into the bag.

"Xander what are you going to do with that bag?" asked Giles.

"I'm going to bury it some place I know and leave it there just incase I ever need it. I don't want to attraction of the group that was watching me.

"Smart move." Giles smiled as Xander finished loading the bag.

"Look I've got to check in with Mom and hid this bag so I will see you all tomorrow morning." Xander smiled as he pulled the duffel over his shoulder.

Xander walked over to where the girls sat and gave each a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the library.

Xander smiled as he got home to his own bed. The Suit was now hung up in his closest and the back was in the garage under the floor in a old crawl space that used to hold his grandfather's gun safe before he moved to Montana and sold the house to his parents.

Now his only problem was that both of these so-called companies Primatech and Pinehurst knew about him. He needed to disappear and soon before his public profile dropped back to normal and they could grab him without anyone noticing.

Xander closed his eyes and drifted to sleep tomorrow he would begin to set up his escape from Sunnydale. He needed to be somewhere away from Buffy and Willow lest they get dragged into whatever he what now hip deep in.

As the Sun rose the next Day Xander found himself waking up.

Today began a new Chapter in his life and if he was right it would be the final chapter in Sunnydale.


	3. Chapter 3

Unsung Part 7

by Freddyfrmelmst...

Disclaimer: See part 1

Xander walked down to the kitchen where he found something rather odd sitting on  
his kitchen table. A TV and VCR combo and a briefcase sat on the edge of the  
table with a note on it that said "Play Me."

Xander pulled the note off the screen and pressed play much to his surprise an  
image of himself appeared on the TV.

"Howdy stranger this Howser." The TV Xander smiled.

Xander blanched at this for a minute before the TV Xander started cracking up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." He laughed before going serious again and in a  
passable Arnold voice said "Get your ass to Mars."

Xander chuckled.

"I guess you'll be laughing as well about now. If you gonna do something like  
this you should do it with some style and a bit of humor."

"I guess so." Xander commented.

"If my friend timed this right you should get this message the day after you had  
your underground adventure. Listen buddy boy I know you're planning on leaving  
town but there are a few things you need to do and need to know. First you  
already know about your power what you need to learn is control and also not to  
absorb an unstable power also if you absorb too much too soon your body shuts  
down to protect itself. Meaning you go into a coma until your body fully adapts.  
Second you can only copy powers that are non-mystical in nature. So don't get  
any ideas that you can become a Slayer just because you get close to Buffy."

"Well that kills that fantasy." Xander grumbled.

"And third and final. Once you leave Sunnydale go to New York City." TV Xander  
holds up a picture of Xander a Brunette a Blond and another guy. "You need to  
find this guy his name is Peter Petrelli he is like and has the same powers as  
you. You too will be great friends. He was even best man and my wedding." TV  
smiles and shows a Wedding ring on his finger.

Xander opened the briefcase and yelled as a can of rubber snakes shot out.  
Xander muttered as he saw the note that said gotcha ya on top of a stack of file  
folders.

"I may have to rethink my sense of humor if I'm still like that after I'm  
married." Xander griped as he opened the first folder.

"Marcie Ross. The Invisible girl." Xander read as he sat at the table and  
began reading.

After looking over Marcie's file Xander looked at several other files and  
checked the briefcase for anything else. Inside he found a stack of comics named  
9th Wonders, an envelope inside he found a birth certificate, a driver's  
license, a passport and social security card with his picture on them in the  
name Alexander Knight. And a second set of identification with Marcie's picture  
with the name Audrey Hanson

"I guess I have to make friends with a ghost." Xander smiled and he began  
looking at the comics.

"Yes Sir I have the list right here." Noah Bennet told his boss.

"Adam Monroe was stopped from Escaping he is being transfer to the main prison  
facility in Hartsdale. I had one of the Telepaths strip his memories of being  
here just in case."

"We don't know who lead the escape because Walsh's head injury and the fact we  
had no cameras in the cell block. The Lightning bug kept shorting them out. The  
other three were only there for a few hours they weren't tagged yet."

"Noah I have a lead." Claude smiled as he put a photo on the table.

"I'll call you back after we checked out this new lead." Noah smiled as he hung  
up the phone.

Buffy and Willow sat in the library.

"Willow I know how you feel but Xander is not normal anymore. You don't have to  
like it but it's the hand he was dealt."

"But Buffy if he's special and I'm not how can we be together?"

"I don't know Willow but it doesn't mean you can't be together my first  
boyfriend Pike was normal."

"Buffy I don't know that I could handle life without Xander."

"Willow I don't think that will ever be a problem. You are just a big a part of  
his life as He is of yours.

"Excuse me Ms. Summers?" A voice asked.

Buffy and Willow turned to see two men in suits at the library entrance.

"Yes who's asking?"

"I'm Claude Raines. I'm an Insurance Examiner. I'm investigating the death of  
Anthony Harris."

"How can I help you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm looking for Mr. Alexander Harris. I have some papers that he needs to  
sign."

"That Xander has to sign?" Willow asked.

"Yes ma'am Xander was named beneficiary by his father for his Life Issuance that  
he bought and the policy thru his job is in his Mother's name so I need  
Alexander to sign his papers before we can pay out on both policies." Claude  
smiled.

Willow nodded. "Xander is visiting his Grandparents he and his mom left  
yesterday after the Ceremony."

"Do you know when they will be back?" Claude asked.

"Yes he'll be back tomorrow night." Buffy smiled.

"Thank you both very much."

Little did Claude know this was a story concocted by the Scoobies just in case  
anyone came asking about him because of their attempt capture Xander.

Once Claude was outside the library he pulled out a cell phone and dialed his  
partner.

"Noah it's not the kid. He left town after the little Ceremony they did I just  
confirmed it from his friends and the school. So it looks like that it's wasn't  
local talent that hit us."

Xander sat in his basement he was hiding from the outside world trying to get a  
handle on the Powers he absorbed from the men he broke out of prison. He didn't  
want to accidentally hurt someone because he couldn't control these new powers.

He had seen one man pull a spider-man by climbing a flat wall, another pulled a  
Jean Grey and used Telekinesis. The one that was not much older than he was  
throwing around electricity and the other two men didn't use a power so Xander  
guessed he hadn't absorbed anything.

He was trying to access these powers but so far all he was able to do was get a  
few sparks when he snapped his fingers.

It was quite hard to make these powers work.

Xander looked over to the stairs where a six pack of Dr. Pepper rested.  
Reaching out his arm Xander focused on one of the can and tried to pull it too  
him

"Nothing." Smiled Xander. It was going to take a while to learn how to do this.

Xander got up and grabbed a soda. His training wasn't going as well as he hoped  
but he still needed to do it to protect himself and his friends.

Rupert Giles was unsure what to do. He knew what he was suppose to do per his  
Watcher training he was suppose to report Xander's abilities to the council and  
call in a team to capture him for study. But in his heart he knew he couldn't  
betray the young man that saved his life.

He was torn between his duty as a Watcher and his honor as a man.

Alexander Harris was a good hearted brave and occasionally annoying young man.  
And he was required to turn him over by his oath as a Watcher. But to perform  
his duty he had to betray his conscious.

Giles looked around his office and down as the wounds he had sustained at  
Harmony's hands.

A tear rolled down his cheek. He knew he would never betray Xander and he cursed  
himself for ever considering it.

Xander moved along the halls of Sunnydale High School. He was trying to avoid  
the Scoobies as well as anything else that maybe lurking in the halls of the  
School.

Xander walked into the Band room. He walked over to a stand and pulled a candle  
and lit it.

` What is he doing in here ?' Xander heard in his head.

Looking over his shoulder Marcie saw that he pulled a notebook out of his  
jacket and flipped it open. Inside she could see names and pictures of all the  
students of Sunnydale High that had been killed or disappeared since they  
started.

Turning to a blank page Marcie held her breath as she saw Xander pull her  
picture out of his pocket it and put it on the page. Pulling out a roll of  
scotch tape and a magic marker Xander taped the picture down and wrote on the  
page Marcie Ross 1980-1996 and She may not have be noticed by everyone but she  
will be missed.

Marcie was in shock Xander thought she was dead someone noticed she wasn't there  
someone looked for her. Someone knew she was alive.

"Marcie Ross a young woman that was invisible to many people. She deserved  
better than that. I hope that where ever she is that she is in a better place  
then here." Xander spoke. Turning back to the stand Xander turned to the Candle  
and solemnly moved it to the band room window. "A candle to remember those whose  
flame as put out too soon."

Marcie watched as Xander packed up his things. `He knows who I am and he knew I  
as gone. He even had a funeral for me.' Xander picked up on these thoughts as he  
got his things together.

Xander walked toward the door sparing a glance back to the candle. His future  
self wrote down this little show as a way to get Marcie to begin to trust him.

Going to his Locker Marcie watched over his shoulder as put in his combination  
into his lock and put his book into the locker and headed toward the library.

Xander smiled as he heard the dial on his locker spinning.

After his little service for Marcie Xander went home and to bed it had a long  
day of training

Tomorrow he would be reentering Sunnydale High.

As Xander stripped down and closed his eyes he lay slowly drifted to sleep he  
felt a weight on the bed and someone lay down next to him and stroke his hair.

"Thank you for noticing me." Whispered Marcie.

Xander took a chance and wrapped an arm around Marcie hoping she bought he was  
asleep as pulled her close and mumbled something pinning Marcie in bed with him.

Xander felt her relax and snuggle into him.

`SOMEBODY WANTS ME.' Marcie shouted in her head as she felt warm and wanted.

Xander smiled as he drifted to sleep for real.

Note: if anyone has a Heroes character they would like to see or an original character they would like to see in this story feel free to let me know full credit will be given to the Creator.

Xander smiled as he woke up and still felt Marcie in his arms.

Marcie sighed as she felt Xander wake up.

"Hello Marcie." Xander whispered to her.

"You can see me?" Marcie Whispered.

"Yes I can and I can't tell you how glad I am to see that you're ok. I thought we lost another one to the Demons and Blood suckers around here." Xander smiled.

"You noticed me?" Marcie whispered still unable to believe that Xander noticed her and could see her.

"Marcie we've been in the same classes for four years I think it's safe to assume our paths have crossed. You always seemed to be hanging around Cordelia so it was kinda hard to get close to you." Xander smiled.

Unknown to Xander his words were preventing a major slide into mental instability for Marcie.

Noah looked over at his partner.

"Claude any thought on who our mystery intruder was?" asked Noah as he sipped his coffee.

"Well partner I was thinking it may have been a case of the Defender hitting us."

"The Defender I thought he just a myth?" Noah asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought so too but this seems like one of the rare instances where it might be true. The rumor goes that he pops up now and again to protect certain kinds of people from outsiders. Kids and pacifists mainly. If there powers are non-violent or they are kids an Unknown man interferes and frees them or block the capture."

"We'll see." Noah smiled.

"Don't forget a teddy bear for Claire." Smiled Claude as he downed his coffee.

Xander walked into the High School smiling. Despite what appeared to be a major crush on him Marcie had become a friend.

Buffy and Willow smiled as Xander entered the library.

"Welcome back Xander how was your trip?" Buffy asked.

"It was alright I miss anything good?"

Willow smiled as sat next to Xander. "Just a guy from your dad's insurance company had some stuff you needed to sign."

Xander nodded. "Yeah mom went to their office this morning to take care of all that."

Buffy and Willow nodded as they stood up and dragged Xander to his feet.

"Come on Hero we have Gym first period today." Buffy smiled at Xander as he groaned.

Xander rolled his eyes as the girls dragged him to the doors. It was good to enjoy these little moments.

Larry Blasiedale was not having a good day. He decided to try and show how much better of a man he was then Xander Hero Harris by taking him out in the dodge ball game. Not only had the punk dodged his shot he caught it on the rebound and used it to knock him out of the game and he did it for ever game they played. He had gone from star Quarterback to Second String Hero to a joke in the space of less than a week.

Despite the pleasure at making the jocks that had so often tormented him Jesse and Willow look stupid, Xander was not having a good day. The video his future self told him he still had things to do in Sunnydale and he couldn't help but think something was coming around the corner and it was coming right at him.

The bell rang ending their gym period and Xander was grateful for that.

As he walked to the locker room Xander did a double take as could've sworn he just saw a man standing there with a sword strapped to his back.

The feeling of something coming at him just grew.

Xander decided that he needed to speak to Giles and fast.

Walking down to his next class Xander kept his eyes moving searching the crowds in the hall ways for the swordsman, He wasn't sure what he wanted but a guy carrying a sword in the school was often not a good thing.

And neither was English class. Xander's mind wandered as the class moved on. He sat there for 30 minutes trying to remember all the details of the Swordsman.

The remaining minutes of the class ticked away as Xander's adrenaline shot up he looked out the window and saw the Swordsman standing under a tree watching him.  
"Now he thinks he's Michael Myers." Xander groaned as he waited for the bell to ring so he could get the Library.

The bell that ended the class might as well have been a starting gun. Xander bolted thru the halls heading to the library and the weapons cage.

"Giles we have a problem." Xander called as he saw the Watcher in his Office pouring a cup of tea.

"Giles did you hear me?" Xander walked over to the Brit and was shocked as he noticed the tea pouring from the kettle. It was frozen unmoving.

Backing into the book cage Xander reached into shelf and pulled out a lock box opened it and pulled out one of the pistols he had take from the base.

"Xander Harris."

Xander spun and pointed the gun at the source of the voice.

Standing ten feet in front of him stood the Swordsman.

"Who wants to know?" Xander asked.

The Swordsman smiled. "My name is Hiro Nakamura I have a message you sent from the Future."

"Then what's the password?" Xander asked.

"Come with me if you want to live." Hiro told him.

Xander lowered his gun.

"What's the message?"

Hiro smirked and placed a video tape on the counter.

"You were the first of us. You need to be the teacher. When you get to New York Find Peter. When he comes to you teach him to be what we need him to be. Peter will connect you to the others you need to be ready to teach those who will come later. Remember this Save the Cheerleader save the World. It will be important to the future."

Hiro gave a bow and then disappeared.

"Xander where did you come from?" Xander smiled as Giles stopped pouring his tea.  
Xander laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Xander sat at the library TV he put the tape in.

"Hey partner if you're watching this then Hiro delivered the message."

Xander smiled.

"Save the Cheerleader save the World. That is a Message Hiro is going to pass on to Peter several years from now. So you have a while to go before you have to worry about that."

"So what are I am supposed to do now?" griped Xander.

"If you'll stop griping I'll tell you what you're supposed to do now. Hiro's visit gave you the ability to Freeze and bend time and space. Translation you can Teleport anywhere in Time and Space."

"You're going to have to learn control it because you going to have to do some time jumping into the future. And I know what you're thinking you can't go back and save Jesse. If you do it will cost you the lives of both Buffy and Willow. I tried many times to save them all. You can't you can save Jesse or the girls that's the choice you have to make and as much as I needed Jesse the world needs Buffy and Willow more."

Xander looked at the screen with a great rage. All these powers and he couldn't save his best friend.

Xander saw a flash before his eyes and looked down and saw Electricity arcing between his hands.

On the TV Xander gave an ashamed look to the camera.

"I'm sorry to drag up that hurt Xander but you needed to feel that rage to get the powers to trigger. You need to learn how they work and how to use them."

Xander took a few deep breaths to control himself so he didn't accidentally fry someone or something with this power.

"Xander?" Xander looked over at the door and saw Giles was looking at him wide eyed as Electricity arced in his hands.

"Let me guess you saw everything?" Xander asked as Giles only nodded.

"Take a seat Giles I'll explain everything."

Buffy sighed as she squeezed Mr. Gordo. Ever since that night when they fought Harmony she couldn't help but think back to what had happened between her and Xander. Pretending to be his girlfriend for the Cops and that kiss in Giles office. That kiss she sighed again she hadn't has a kiss like that since Pike and when she kissed Xander she could feel the heat between them.

"Honey?" Joyce called as she opened the door.

"Hi mom."

"What's wrong Buffy?"

"I'm having a dilemma."

"Oh?"

"I kissed Xander the other night during that thing with the gang. And I can't stop thinking about it. I'm attracted to him I think. But I don't want to hurt Willow because she's been in Love with him since she was 5 years old. Also I thought I was falling for another guy. In short I'm confoozled."

Joyce gave her daughter a small smile when Buffy said she was confoozled it was her way of asking for advice without asking.

Joyce sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her Daughter. "Buffy Xander has been thru a lot lately. His father getting killed, His mom kidnapped, that whole thing at the Zoo it's a lot to happen in just a few days so I suggest you wait a bit until things settle down then you sit down with Willow and talk things out then talk to Xander about your feelings."

Marcie smiled as watched Xander acting lick a Jacobs Ladder letting electricity arc between his hands.

"Well at least you'll never need a bug zapper." Marcie laughed.

"Oh hardy hardy har." Gripped Xander as he gave her a look.

"Just trying to find a silver lining for you Xander.

Xander closed his hands

"I know Marcie it's just you know that we have to leave Sunnydale soon and quite frankly I'm more than a little Scared."  
"I can understand that Xan"

Just as Xander was about to respond the TV turned on.

"Hey Xander this is yourself."

Xander winced this was getting annoying.

"I know this is getting annoying that's why this is the Last time you're going to hear from me bro. Tomorrow evening the Master the Head Vampire in Sunnydale and the oldest living Vampire in the World will send a group of three Vampires after Buffy and Darla his favorite Childe will also come after her. You have to kill them all. After which you have to leave Sunnydale. There are some events that you'll have to time travel to fix later but right now you gotta go before Pinehurst or the Company finds you."

Xander nodded it was time to go the final act was about to start.

"So this is Xander Harris signing off and I leave you with this one last piece of advice. Watch your back." The Tape wound down and ended.

"Xander what does this mean?" asked Marcie"

It means Marcie that tomorrow is my last day in Sunnydale


	4. Chapter 4

Unsung: Finale

By 

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Buffy or any other crossovers you may observe.

Xander pulled his stash out of his hiding place before checking the guns making sure they were ok.

Marcie began packing the things she wanted to take when she left this town forever.

"You know Marcie you don't have to do this." Xander told her as she pushed her stuff in to a duffel bag.

"Yes I do Xan. You gave me a life when I was slipping away you saved me the least I can do is help you save the world." Smiled Marcie.

Xander smiled back as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Marcie just smiled "Thank you Hero."

Just as they were about to let go of each other Marcie goosed him.

"Now get to work we have a lot to do before tonight." Marcie ordered him.

Xander smiled as he began packing what he needed to take with him out of Sunnydale.

Marcie stopped for a second.

"Xander how do you intend to keep Buffy and Willow from finding you?"

"Well I'm going to fake getting hurt then time travel to an hour later and then we walk away."

Marcie nodded she guessed how hard leaving was for him and decided to let it be for now.

Xander saw Marcie to their meeting place and then walked to the library pulling a tattered book from his pack.

"Giles you here?" Xander called out.

"Yes Xander what is it?" Giles answered as poured a cup of tea.

"Last night on the way home I staked a vampire it was carrying this it looked important so I brought it so you could look at it."

Giles set his tea down and walked over to the table where the young man had set the book.

Giles eyes went wide at the sight.

"Good Lord this is the Codex."

"The what?" asked Xander faking ignorance?

"A lost book of Prophecies. You have done us a major favor in recovering this." Giles smiled as he seems to almost caress the old book.

"If you say so Giles I'm going to go grab some from the deli across the street before class you want anything?"

"No thank you Xander." Giles smiled as he started reading.

Marcie waited for Xander to exit the library.

"Well?" she asked.

"Phase 1 complete." Xander told her as they walked to the deli across the street.

"And what's phase 2?" asked Marcie

"Tonight at the Bronze we deal with Darla then End the Master."

Marcie's eyes went wide. "Ok Patton what's phase 3?"

"We leave Sunnydale." Xander told her sadly.

"So your plan is give a copy of this codex book your future self sent you to Giles that will allow them to see you are the one that will kill the Master and using that your going to fake your death so Pinehurst and Primatech don't come looking for you and discover Buffy by accident."

"Yeah that's it in a nut shell." Xander smiled

"Are you running a high fever?"

Xander just laughed.

The Powers That Be were shocked to say the least at what they had observed.

They had attempted to send Whistler down to offer Xander the mantle of Champion but they found that he couldn't leave that none of them could.

The Creator had blocked them from interfering in Xander's life.

And now the Metatron was before them.

Metatron had a smirk on that would've looked right at home on a great white shark. Pulling out a Scroll Metatron began reading.

"The Almighty has decree that Alexander Harris is her Chosen One and as such his actions and the actions of others that involve him are beyond your purview and if any of you either thru action inaction or indirect manipulation attempt to interfere you will be stripped of rank and be cast down to earth for one millennia to exist as a slug."

"My GOD." Exclaimed Giles as Buffy and Willow walked into the Library.

Buffy reached into her bag and gripped her favor stake ready to strike.

Willow was in awe of the state of the library it looked as if Giles book cage threw up over the main table.

"Giles what's wrong?" asked Willow.

"It's about Xander." Giles said as he steadied his nerves.

"What about Xander? Demanded Buffy.

"Xander brought me a book he got off a Vampire last night it was a lost book of Prophecies. I found one that seems that involves Xander."

What did it say?" Willow asked fearing the Answer as Buffy grabbed the chair in front of her to steady herself for what was coming.  
"You have to realize that this open to a wide range of interpretation."

"Giles what did it say?" Buffy asked her voice dead."

Giles took off his glasses and pinched his nose.

"It said that The Defender of Mankind would come into his true power and face the animals. Victorious he would become a threat to the eldest. When he claims his favorite Childe he would face the eldest who shall rise as his childe falls and they shall battle in the halls of knowledge. The Defender will fall and the eldest would fall with him."

Willow was near tears. "So what does that mean in English?"

"I'm afraid it means that Xander will kill a Vampire a Favorite of the Master and that will release the Master from his prison Xander and h would fight and they will destroy one another."

The crack of the wood that was once the chair Buffy held startled everyone.

"You are telling us that Xander our Xander will kill a vampire and that will let the Master come to the Surface and they will fight and that fight will kill them both." Buffy demanded to know.

"Yes Buffy Xander is going to fight the Master and kill him but he will die doing it." Giles told her wishing to god he was wrong.

Xander finished packing his car and took a deep breath.

Marcie dropped her bag in his back seat and gave him a hug.

"I'll be waiting here for you tonight Xander and I promise the first snack stop is on me."

Xander held her tight and smiled at her.

"See you soon Audrey Hanson." Xander leaned down and kissed her.

Marcie kissed back grateful for the new life Xander was giving her and hoping that her prayers would protect him.

As the clock on the wall of the library ticked away Willow Giles and amazingly even Buffy poured over every book Giles had looking for a way to try and save Xander.

"That's it you two keep looking I'm going to find Xander. We've got to stop him." Buffy yelled as she dropped the book she was reading and grabbed her bag and headed off in search of Xander.

Willow looked at the door longingly she want to join Buffy in finding her Xander shaped friend but she knew she was better off trying to way to save him.

Xander sat down at the bronze awaiting Darla from the pictures in the file he had it was time to become something more.

As the blond in the Catholic School girl outfit showed her face Xander had his target.  
Checking the stake up his sleeve and the gun in the shoulder holster. Walking over too her he smile at her.

"Nice Outfit."

Darla smirked sometimes it was just too easy.

"I'm Xander."

"Darla."

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"Bloody Mary."

Xander smiled and went to the bar and got the drinks. Looking back he saw Angel drag Darla off to the side out of view

Xander walked up to Darla and handed her the drink. "Here's your drink. Darla and hi Angelus." Darla spun to him in shock only to meet the business end of his stake.

"Another one bites the dust." Smiled Xander as he handed Angel a beer that he got the bartender to sneak him.

"I know she was your sire so I figured you would need this."

Angel nodded and downed the beer.

"Thanks."

Xander nodded and walked off Darla's dust drifted to the floor. Angel looked down at the beer in his hand and turned toward the bar he needed something stronger.

Xander stood in the alley focusing on controlling his breathing he was about to go after the oldest and most powerful vampire on the planet.

"Powers or no Powers I am absolutely sure this is proof positive I am out of my fucking mind." He gasps as he focused on a nearby manhole cover. The metal cover lifted into the air.

"Here we go." Taking a deep breath Xander dropped down into the sewers.

Buffy rushed into the alley just in time to see Xander jump into the sewers.

"Xander stop." Buffy yelled.

But it was too late he was already gone.

The Vampire Population of the Sunnydale Sewers scattered as word of a hunter throwing bolts of lightning and hurling vampires around without even touching them.

Vampires headed for the Master's Cave hoping he could protect him.

"HEINRICH JOSEPH NEST YOU TIME IS UP." Xander yelled the echo filling the sewers.

The Master smiled as he heard this "At last someone with the strength to come at me directly it's been far too long."

He smiled as he saw his minions running to him to protect them. It was time to get his hands dirty after too many years.

A vampire flew thru the opening to cave and was impaled on a stalagmite.

"Hello Heinrich time to kiss your ass goodbye."

Xander smiled as electricity arced from his hands.

The Master laughed and motioned for Xander to come at him. Xander looked at him and focused all the rage that had built up in him since Jesse's death into his powers and let loose a tidal wave of Electricity that eradicated ever other Vampire but the Master.

"Very nice but I bet all this fighting has taken a lot out of you." laughed the Master. He Charged Xander knocking him into the far wall.

Xander dropped to the ground and grunted. "You may kill me but I will take you with me." Xander tried to throw more lightning or even use his Telekinetic power but neither worked he was too drained from fight his way into the cave.

Xander pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nest.

"Guns don't work on my kind boy."

"Who says I was aiming at you suck face."

Xander pointed the gun at the Ceiling and pulled the trigger the copper coat slug flew threw the air and hit a stalactite and came crashing down to the cavern floor knocking Nest to the ground. Xander felt weird as every injury in his body seemed to be mending he could feel his wounds closing.

The Master was back on his feet before Xander could blink.

"A valiant attempt boy you will make a powerful childe of mine but first I will have you Slayer and that little red headed mouse brought to me so you can watch them die first." The sheer evilness dripping from him like blood from his fangs after a feeding.

A fire burned in Xander's eyes. You will never touch either of them.

Unleashing all his returning strength Xander used his powers and hurl Nest to the ceiling blasting him thru the Cavern ceiling and up into Sunnydale High.

Xander pulled himself to his feet and focused his power down and blasted off after Nest using the last once of strength his powers had left.

Xander landed in the middle of the library. Scanning for the Master.

Xander quickly spun around as he something behind him.

The Master thrust his hand into Xander's stomach as he spun.

"You will die but first you will watch them die." Snarl the Master. Motioning to the book cage where Willow and Giles were trying to escape from.

Xander looked and saw a pair of Vampires guarding the cage. The Master had sent them up after Xander started attacking.

"Sorry but if I go you go." Xander spat as he drove his hand in the Nest's black unbeating heart.

The Master crumbled to dust leaving nothing but a small cloud and a skeleton. Xander fell to the ground over the shouts of a Giles and Willow.

Buffy ran thru the halls of Sunnydale high as she heard the crash from the library. She arrived just in time to see Xander fall.

"NOOO." Snarled Buffy as she charged the two awe struck Vampire that just saw the Master's destruction.  
Two swift strikes of her stake and there were a memory freeing Willow and Giles they rusted to their fallen friend.

"Xander hang on help is coming." Cried Willow.

Xander smiled as he coughed up some blood. "Not this time Willow. Take care of each other you guys or I'll come back and haunt you." He laughed.

"Don't say that Xander you're going to be fine my boy. Now save your strength" Giles told him.

Xander looked at Giles. "We both know that's not true Giles but hey I got the Master Darla and a shit load of Vampires so not a bad way to go out."

"No not bad at all my boy." Giles told him with tears in his eyes.

"No Xander don't you give up." Buffy told him tears streaming down her face.

"You look out for yourself Buffy. I'll be seeing you." Xander whispered as his eyes closed.

Buffy and Willow wailed with sadness as it seemed their friend died.

"My Lord." Gasped Giles as Xander's body seemed to be fading away.

"Giles what's happening?" the girls demanded as they tried to hold Xander tighter trying to make whatever was happening to Xander either stop or to take them with him.

Xander opened his eyes and smiled. He sat up as he looked at the sign next to him.

You are now leaving Sunnydale.

It was done he had made sure his girls would be safe.

"Xander it's about time you showed up I've been waiting all night." Smiled Marcie.

"Sorry Marcie I'm new at moving thru time and space."

"It's Audrey Mr. Xander." Smile Marcie Ross now Audrey Hanson.

Xander smiled.

"Let's get the hell out of here."  
Xander wasn't as up he seemed he was sad that he had to leave his girls behind but they would be saver without him for now. He has places to go and people to see.

Climbing into his Car Xander pulled off his bloody shirt and put on a new shirt tossing the bloody rag to the ground outside the car.

It was time to go.

One thought repeated in his head. Remember when you first meet Peter in New York you will know it time to reveal everything when he tells you save the Cheerleader Save the World.

Author's Note: Next Part of the Series should be out in 2 weeks or so

If anyone has an ideas for a Hero or Villain feel free to let me know I will include them and give full credit to the creator


End file.
